<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приходи by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558376">Приходи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, SMS, Sexual Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс не переносит алкоголь и пьяные подкаты. На его несчастье, именно это с ним и случается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приходи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается Подвальчику по мотивам тиктока.</p><p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat">PriestSat</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Хакса была непереносимость алкоголя, что само по себе вызывало сочувственные смешки у окружающих. Ирландец, не умеющий пить, Хакс отрицал стереотипы и нажирался так, что это ему на утро приходилось сожалеть.</p><p>Вот и сейчас он распластался на рабочем столе и невнятно бормотал ругательства, пока телефон противно жужжал. Хотя бы вчера ему хватило ума отключить звук, прежде чем запереться в кабинете и достать бутылку виски. Он должен был оплакать гибель «Старкиллера» достойно.</p><p>Холодная и приятная поверхность стола так и манила полежать на ней еще немного, но Хакс, превозмогая себя, дотянулся до телефона. Включился автоматически поставленный будильник, что даже слегка радовало. Есть время привести себя в порядок. Хакс лениво размышлял, стоит ли послать Митаку за новым костюмом или самому заехать домой. Коллег видеть не хотелось. Особенно Фазму, у которой всегда после пьянок Хакса было выражение лица: «Я знаю, на что вы вчера дрочили, босс». Судя по всему, Хакс заимел привычку по пьяни иногда плакаться ей в жилетку о том, как же он мечтает оседлать большой и толстый член Рена и принять его в себя полностью. Мечтает, чтобы Рен заполнил его спермой и пометил везде, куда может дотянуться загребущими руками. Но, вероятно, это всего лишь разыгравшаяся фантазия, не более. Хакс бережно охранял свою личную жизнь от посторонних глаз и ушей, по крайней мере, пытался.</p><p>Продолжая вертеть телефон в руках, он увидел иконку о новых сообщения в мессенджере. Их было всего семь, как смертных грехов. Оставалось надеяться на безобидный спам и болтовню в рабочем чате Порядка.</p><p>Но когда Хакс раскрыл приложение, он был близок к тому, чтобы мгновенно протрезветь. Начав пролистывать диалоги, он понял, что инициировал вчера несколько неудобных переписок, в том числе с представителями конкурирующей фирмы «Сопротивление». И каждое его сообщение начиналось одинаково: «Приходи и трахни меня в задницу без презерватива». Хакс застонал и снова упал на столешницу. Насколько же он отчаялся, что прошлой ночью в пьяном бреду искал секса подобным образом. Он даже нашел контакт некого Финна, стажера, которого умудрились завербовать сопротивленцы в прошлом году. Благо ответ того был лаконичен и невразумитилен.</p><p>Неизвестный контакт: «Шта?»</p><p>Что ж, с этим можно работать. По крайней мере, у Финна не должно быть его номера. Следом по очереди шел Митака, и Хакс знал, как на него надавить, если вздумает сболтнуть лишнее.</p><p>Митака: «О. О».</p><p>Это даже трогательно. Возможно, его личному ассистенту необходимо дать пару дней отпуска и визитку одного приват-клуба. Стоит намекнуть Фазме, она всегда любила обучать новобранцев.</p><p>Следом шел Таниссон, Хакс и думать не думал, насколько он послушный подчиненный.</p><p>Как его Тиниссон: «Да, мой повелитель, это прямой приказ?»</p><p>Нет, с такими он бы не связывался, но на всякий случай Хакс сделал мысленную пометку: перевести его в соседний отдел.</p><p>Хвала всем богам, еще среди адресатов оказалась только Фазма.</p><p>Сучка: «Слишком скучно, босс».</p><p>Хакс хмыкнул — для нее и правда ничего удивительного. Но вот на пару коктейлей он ее отвести теперь обязан. Так сказать, принести извинения за свои домогательства.</p><p>Еще один сопротивленец, причем не кто иной, как сам их выдающийся исполнительный директор Дэмерон, удивил. </p><p>Похуй Дэмерон: «Ахах, да я в принципе всегда без них».</p><p>Что ж, не зря на прошлой большой финансовой тусовке Хакс проигнорировал его тупые подкаты. Хуже были лишь нелепые притязания Рена. Да, может, Хакс и мечтал о его члене, но это еще не повод вот так просто сдаться. К несчастью для Хакса, компрометирующее сообщение Рен тоже получил.</p><p>Хрен Рен: «Ок, а потом ты меня».</p><p>Член в брюках тут же заинтересованно дернулся. Этого не может быть! Хакс сам предложил себя мужчине, о котором думал за день чаще, чем о работе. Армитаж Хакс, ты сошел с ума.</p><p>Что ж, осталось прочесть последнее сообщение, впрочем, в нем вряд ли содержалось что-то катастрофическое.</p><p>Сенатор Органа: «Прискорбно узнать, что вы практикуете небезопасный секс, мистер Хакс. Тем более после того, как мой сын заявил мне, что собирается ухаживать за вами».</p><p>А вот теперь он точно влип.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>